


My Hero

by scary_goth_mother



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Spanish speaking Poe, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_goth_mother/pseuds/scary_goth_mother
Summary: Poe feels stressed and saddened after getting demoted. Luckily you are there to distract him.





	My Hero

Poe enters his room and stands in front of the door that slides shut behind him. He grimaces as he stretches his back and winces at the pain. The stress was tremendous today. So many deaths at his hands and being demoted. He runs said hands down his face and stifles a frustrated groan. "Poe?" A gentle voice interrupts his negative thoughts and he looks through his hands. You stood by the bathroom door wearing the cutest little purple see through nightgown. No panties. A light smile grows on your lips at the sight of the pilot. Poe feels lightheaded for a moment upon seeing you as he feels all the blood from his head rush to his groin quickly. He groans again, this time out of arousal. You strut towards him in the sexiest manner, making his dick jolt in his boxers. "How was your day?" You wrap your arms around his shoulders and peck his lips. He hesitantly returns the kiss and places his calloused hands on your curved hips. "I was.. Demoted. I was stupid." He frowns and squeezes his eyes shut, afraid of your reaction.

"Sweetheart." You mirror his frown but coo lovingly. "I'm sure you did what you thought was right." Your hands settle on his broad shoulders and rub them soothingly. "Come sit down. You're so tense. Let's get you relaxed. Get your mind off of work for a while." You grab Poe's hand and lead him towards the queen sized bed the two of you shared. Poe hesitates but then follows. He's still slightly hard from the sight of you in your nightie. You seat Poe down on the edge of the bed then crawl behind him. "Take that jacket off." You gently command. Poe playfully smirks and strips off his leather jacket, tossing it in the corner. Poe was slightly short compared to the others but what he lacked in height he made up for in different ways. You loved his strong, broad shoulders that could carry you with ease for hours. Your hands rub circles into his tightened shoulder muscles. Poe whines in slight pain then pleasure as you ease the tenseness out of him. "You work so hard. You should relax a little more." You purr against his ear and nibble his lobe, ignoring the feel of his jet black curls tickling your nose. Poe's cock twitches again in his underwear at the feeling of your soft warm mouth on his ear. 

He's melting under your fingers and is loving it. "Mmm." He moans happily in response and closes his eyes to shut out the rest of the world to just enjoy your heavenly touch. "Feel good?" He rolls his shoulders and you are a happy to feel them slack down and relax. Poe nods slowly with a slight dopey look on his face. "Good. Maybe now we can work on getting rid of this." You reach around Poe and squeeze his erection through his pants. He jumps slightly and eyes snap back open, startled by the sudden foreign touch. "You noticed?" He asks wearily. "I'm sorry, bebé, I-" "Shh. Relax. You're stressed. Tired. Tonight is about you. I'm just happy you like the new nightgown." You crawl around into his lap and giggle when Poe's eyes draw straight to your breasts poking through the see through gown. "Wanna touch?" You purr, back into sex kitten mode. Poe licks his lips and nods before reaching up and giving your tits a soft squeeze. You sigh with pleasure at his big strong hands engulfing your breasts. "Oh, that feels so good." 

You mewl as he continues to kneed your breasts with talented, skilled hands. Experienced X wing fighter hands. Poe's drooling at the sight and slides farther back onto the bed with you in his lap. "C-Can I suck them?" He politely asks. You can tell he's nearly forgotten of his stress all over again. So focused on the sight of such delicious breasts in front of him. "Of course you can, silly. You can do whatever you want with me." You get on your knees and shake your breasts near his face. Poe groans and motorboats them while grinding his tight trapped crotch against your own core. "You're so good to me." The pilot sighs as he latches onto one of your nipples through the gown. His hot mouth is like electricity through your body, giving you a pleasurable shock. "Poe!" You moan and bite your lower lip. Things were really getting heated now. Poe's eyes look up at you in a joyful way. He's decided he's already had enough of your gown now, as sexy as it was, and wanted you completely naked. He felt like he was going to burst through his pants by now. "Want you. Please." 

Poe flips you around on the bed and you land on your back. He's stripping off the rest of his clothes now. You grin as sit up and slide off your nightgown to toss it off the bed. Poe lets out a satisfying noise as his cock slaps up against his lower stomach after taking off his boxers and the rest of his clothing. Pearls of pre glisten at the tip, making your own mouth water in want. You crawl up to Poe on all fours as he sits back on his haunches, also fully naked now, and lick a stripe from his shaft to his weeping slit. He watches with a slack jaw as you give his cock kitten licks up the shaft and gently take the tip in your mouth and bobbing forward. He resists the urge to thrust up into the hot cavern. "Oh fuck, fuck bebé, I can't go on like this. I'm gonna cum like this if you keep it up." You grin wickedly to yourself and moan around his cock. The vibrations make Poe's eyes nearly roll behind his head and he groans like beast in heat. You slide off with a lewd, wet, popping noise. "Isn't that the idea?" You say innocently and latch back onto his girth. 

Poe then snarls out of frustration in the most sexiest and feral manner yet. He grabs your hair and pulls you off his cock with another wet pop and pulls you up so both your noses brush against each other. So close to him it made you shake in anticipation. "You said tonight was about me, right? Well what I want- No. What I need is to cum inside that hot tight pussy of yours." He growls near your mouth. You hold back an excited squeal from the pull sudden shift of tone and the big hand fisted in your hair, pulling at the locks. You nod quickly, heart pounding. You love it when Poe would turn the tables in surprise and take charge in the bedroom. So dominant and alpha like. It was part of why he had been commander and leader of the black squadron for so long after all. He pushes you back onto your backside and grabs your legs to spread them open. "You're so wet. Sucking my cock did this for you?" He leans down and gives a single long lick across your bare glistening pussy. Your toes curl and you finally let out a noise of pleasure. "I've been wet the moment you started touching me." You confess, panting and looking up at Poe as if he were some sort of God. 

As a pilot, he was not an overly muscular man. But certainly not skinny either. His naturally dark skin highlights his muscle tone deliciously, making you figuratively drool. Poe's strong arms place beside your head as he guides his pelvis downward to your wet folds. "Oh!" You gasp out as he slides in the tip between your gushing folds. "Poe!" You already squeak and curl your legs around his back to pull him close and slide in more quicker than he expected. The stretch burned deliciously, making you shiver. "Fuck!" Poe curses loudly and snarls, almost unloading himself into you already. The blissful heat clenching around his cock did nothing to ease the flow of arousal pumping through his veins. His balls clench as he holds back his orgasm. He groans unhappily to himself. "Easy, bebita. I don't wanna cum just yet." You pout playfully but then giggle as he just laughs in response then leans his head down for a long loving kiss. You two stay like that for a minute or so. Not moving. Just enjoying the taste and lips of each other's heated kisses. 

You were impressed by how long Poe managed to stay above you and seated inside you as if he were knotted and was unable to move. Most of his body weight was being held by his forearms that rest at both sides of your head. You always did tell Poe he was much stronger than he looked. "Poe... Honey." You gasp between mouthfuls of french kisses. "Mmm?" Poe questionably hums into a quite lusty and tongue filled kiss that makes you sigh dreamily. "Need you?" You can't tell if you were telling him or asking him as your brain felt fogged up. All you knew is that you really wanted an orgasm from him. "Anything for you, muñeca." He whispers huskily and winks. It feels agonizingly forever as he slides out slowly but slams back rough enough to make you send out a positive noise that has Poe chuckling. You dig your nails into his broad sweat glimmering shoulders. Pound after pound, thrust after thrust, Poe sends you up a spiral of bliss. "Poe!! Yes, Poe, yes!" He has you squealing by now, pussy fluttering around his leaking cock rapidly. Poe doesn't say a word but makes the most sexiest grunts you've ever heard. His focused determined snarl was making you more excited than in should of been. "Poe, I-I'm gonna-" You whimper and call out his name to the makers as you reach up and cradle his jaw with both your hands to catch his attention. Poe snaps back to you and nuzzles into said hands affectionately. "Cum para mí, mi amor." Poe whispers affectingly against the palm your hands and kisses them repeatedly. 

With one last shout of Poe's name you stumble into a white hot orgasm. You black out for a moment but not before hearing Poe growl your name like never before and feel him shoot thick ropes of cum from his swelled cock inside you. "Mmm, wow. Poe.." You mumble dreamily before trying to catch your breath then drifting off to dreamland for a minute. You see Poe's handsome tired grin before fluttering your eyes shut. You wake up a little later to find yourself snuggled cozily under the covers next to Poe who is sitting up and reading something. You make a noise to let him know you are awake and lay a hand on his quite possibly tired forearm. "You're awake." He murmurs quietly and sets the book aside on the bed side table before sliding back down to lay with you. You snuggle into his side and rest your head under his head, just on his collar bone linked to shoulder. "How long was I out?" You ask tiredly still. "Bout two minutes maybe." "Hmm." You hum in reply and neither of you say anything for a minute. Poe gently runs his hand through your hair comfortingly. "Thank you." Poe says suddenly with a slightly saddened look on his face. You don't reply for a moment and lie there silently. You then lift yourself up slightly and plant a soft heart spoken kiss directly on his lips. "My hero." You whisper in a adoring tone whist making direct eye contact with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took forever to write. Let me know what you think, if I made any grammar mistakes, or want to critique it.
> 
> bebé - baby  
> bebita - babygirl  
> muñeca - doll  
> cum para mí, mi amor - cum for me, my love


End file.
